DEEP DOWN
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: what would have happened if angel was only in the ocean for one month instead of three? This is what should have happened when he returned. warning: spanking some may think is severe


**Deep down**

**note: this is based on the series ANGEL however this is what I think should have happened at the beginning of season 4 instead of what did happen. **

***these characters are NOT mine and I make no money off of this. It's purely for entertainment **

*** Also in the original story line Angel was in the ocean for three months. In my story he was only down there for one month which means that he could think clearly and he hadn't been weakened yet. So he is as strong as ever and more then capable to handle Connor. And he is VERY mad. **

**Warning: spanking so if you don't like don't read. You have been warned.**

DEEP DOWN

Angel was in Wesley's car riding with him to the hotel when he suddenly said. "No Wes take me to your place first."

"Why?" Wesley asked curious.

"Cause I can't face Connor yet. I might say or do something I will regret. I am so mad at him I would probably end up throwing him out. I know it's not really his fault so I don't want to hurt him throwing him out isn't going to help him or me. I won't deny that he needs to be punished. But he needs to be loved too. He's so lost and alone. I have to set him straight. But I need to calm down first. I want to stay at your place for a few hours if that's okay with you." Angel said.

"It's alright Angel. I understand. Of course you can stay there for a couple hours. You will need to call Gunn and Fred so that they know you will be there later." Wesley said.

"Can I use your phone?"Angel asked and Wesley handed him the phone.

Angel dialed the hotel. He got a hold of Fred. "Hi Fred listen have you talked to Connor yet? Good. Don't! I don't want him to know that I'm back. I don't want to risk him running away or hurting the two of you. Tell Gunn and just pretend like everything is still the same. If you have to just avoid him but act like everything is normal. Okay. Yeah I'll be alright. I'll be home later I need to calm down for a while. I'll be there in about four hours. It's still early and I don't want Connor having any idea that I am back. I'll handle him when I come home. And by the way when I get there you and Gunn might want to leave cause I don't think you'll like what I'm gonna do to him as punishment." Angel said. Then hung up the phone.

"They will wait until we come back and then they will go out for a while." Angel said as they headed into Wesley's place.

"What are you planning to do to Connor if you don't mind me asking?" Wesley asked.

"I'm gonna give him his first spanking. And he had best hope I never have to do it again cause this will be one hell of a spanking." Angel said.

"Well I can't say that I agree with your parenting skills. But I also can't say that he doesn't deserve it. Because he does. In any other case I would say that spanking a child is wrong. But your kid definitely deserves it. But I doubt this will be a walk in the park. He will put up a fight. He won't just let you spank him." Wesley said.

"yeah well he's gonna discover that fighting is not his friend when it comes to me and is just gonna make it that much worse. And he already has quiet the spanking coming. I'm gonna let him know ahead of time that he really doesn't want to add anymore to his punishment. It will be harsh. Maybe even cruel. But he deserves it for what he's done." Angel said.

Angel spent the next three hours at Wesley's place thinking up different scenarios for how Connors punishment could play out.

Angel even thought about letting him off the hook for about ten seconds. He changed his mind quick as he remembered everything that had happened since his son had returned. It was mostly lies and betrayal.

His son was about to get a rude awakening to his new past in life.

Angel was not gonna let his son continue down the road he was on. Never trusting anyone. Never believing that he was loved by his father. And according to Wesley there was at least twice when Fred Gunn and Connor had been in battle with a demon and Connor had just took off when one of them ran. Leaving Gunn and Fred to fight alone.

That had pissed Angel off.

You fight. You help the humans. You Don't leave them without their best fighter!

Angel would have let the demon go if it had been him. He would not have left his friends by themselves.

Connor had a lot to answer for. And Angel was gonna make sure he paid for everything he had done before and after sinking Angel to the bottom of the ocean.

He waited at Wesley's house for another hour to make sure he was calm enough.

Then said "I'm ready."

At the hotel.

Connor was sitting in his room after Gunn had yelled at him for breaking a lamp. He didn't feel like being yelled at or cleaning up the stupid lamp. So he had come upstairs after telling Gunn to shut up.

Fred for some reason seemed more distant to him. Like she was avoiding him. But why?

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and they were coming fast too.

His door opened and he starred too stunned to believe that he was seeing his father.

Angel shut the door and locked it. Then turned back to Connor.

He grabbed a chair and put it in front of the door and sat down in it.

"Hey Connor. How has your summer been? Mine was fun. I went on a surprise trip. Saw some fish. Went hungry. Got back a couple hours ago. I found out that Justine killed Holtz to make you hate me. I been thinking about us Connor. And I realize something. I been handling this whole thing wrong from the start. So from now on things' are gonna change. I don't care if you don't like me. I don't care if you hate me. Because you know what. I'm your father. Not your friend. And I was trying hard to get you to like me when you came back. But no more. Now I'm gonna be teaching you the different between right and wrong. And that there is consequences for your actions. Everything you ever lied about. Everything you ever did that was deceptive. You betraying me. Your gonna pay for all of it Connor. I promise you that." Angel said.

Connor heard the words his father was saying but he was too confused. How did Angel escape? What was Angel gonna do to him?

"Go ahead. Kill me. You think I care." Connor said trying to be brave in front of the vampire who was making him nervous.

"Connor I'm not gonna kill you. But when I'm done with you. You will be wishing to god that you had never done any of it." Angel said.

"What are you going to do then? Kick me out?" Connor asked. Hoping the answer would be no.

he enjoyed living there. It was nice.

"No Connor. I am about to make you a very sorry little boy. Here's what's gonna happen Connor. For the next week. Which means for the next seven days starting tonight I am gonna put you over my knee and blister your butt. And after I'm done I am gonna take my belt to you. Two whacks for every year of your age. That WILL happen for the next seven nights. Every night. And you will get no mercy so don't bother begging because I will not back down. You deserve this. And you are going to get it. However you won't get the belt every night. I"m not quite that cruel. You will only get the belt tonight and also on the last night. All the other nights you will be spanked with my hand and a wooden spoon or a switch I haven't decided yet. Now do you understand what I just said?" Angel asked.

Connors mouth was dry. His stomach felt like it was trying to purge itself from his body. For the first time in his life he was truly afraid.

"Do you understand what I said?" Angel repeated louder.

Connor realized Angel wanted an answer.

"Yes." he barely managed to say.

Angel nodded. "Come here. And lose your pants. You won't need them." Angel said.

Connor was confused. Lose his pants? Why did he have to lose them? He liked his pants.

"Why?" Connor whined.

"I told you Connor. Your getting a bare bottom spanking. So your pants come off." Angel said.

"But why do I have to lose them? I like them. I only have two pairs of pants." Connor whined again.

Angel realized what the problem had been. His son only knew the basic meaning of words.

"When I said lose them I meant to take them down. Put them on the bed." Angel said as he stood up in tent on going to his sons bed to carry out punishment.

Connor backed up a few steps when Angel came forward and put his foot up on the mattress.

"Come on Connor." Angel said.

Connor knew he didn't really have a choice. He took down his pants and let them drop on the floor.

He blushed with embarrassment.

"Come on son. I've seen your butt before. I changed your diapers when you were a baby and gave you baths. So lets go." Angel said.

Connor came over to his father wondering why he still had his foot on the bed and then he found out.

Angel yanked Connor over his raised knee placing him to where his hands where on the bed and he was on his tip toes. Then Angel took Connors underwear down leaving him bare and vulnerable.

Angel brought his hand down with a firm spank.

Ouch! Connor almost yelped. That had stung.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

10 spanks and Connor was already regretting everything. His father was making his bottom sting. And it hurt. And Connor wanted it to stop.

He got a sick feeling when he remembered that he still had the belt coming. His hand spanking had only just began.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Connors bottom was turning a nice shade of pink. But Angel was looking for Red.

Connor was trying to squirm away so Angel stopped and let his struggle. When Connor had run out of energy to wiggle he collapsed onto the lap. His bottom had cooled some.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

the fire on his butt was reignited. He bit his lip to keep from crying.

Angel started on Connors sit spots next.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Connor could not keep his tears in anymore. Where Angel was hitting him was a very tender spot and it smarted and stung and Connor let his tears fall,

Angel smelled the tears but he had prepared himself.

Angel went to work double time covering the entire area of butt and sit spots.

And Connor really started to cry.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Connor was a crying mess.

Angel gave the kids deep red bottom another 10 smacks all over his butt and some on his sit spots.

He then placed the boy on his feet and gave him a rough hug. "I really do love you Connor. You just need a little tough love. Go stand in the corner for a minute. And don't touch your bottom or we will start over." Angel warned and Connor went to the corner and faced the wall unable to make himself disobey at all.

Angel hardened his heart and took his belt off. He had to remind himself of what the kid had done and had been doing.

This would be torture for them both.

"Come here Connor." Angel said and even though Connor was terrified he came over to his father.

"I'm sorry." Connor said.

"Not as sorry as your gonna be." Angel said putting his foot back on the bed. He grabbed Connors wrists and pulled him clear across his raised knee. He stretched him out pulling on Connors hands putting Connor again on his tip toes but this time Angel held on to his hands in on hand and then began to bring the belt down in vicious whacks all over Connors already tender butt and sit spots. Connor screamed and cried with every whack. And Angel closed his heart and continued to severely strap Connor. Until Connors butt was covered him nasty red welts and Angel noticed a few blisters had formed on his sons sit spots. It pained Angel to see it and know that he had done it.

He threw the belt across the room and gave his son 10 more whacks with his hand.

Connor was now too worn out to do much more then cry hard.

Angel lifted Connor back to his feet where he promptly slipped down to the floor and cried hard.

He didn't want to touch is butt.

Angel knelt down and gathered Connor into his arms and picked him up holding him in his arms. He wasn't going to want to sit anywhere let alone the hard floor. Connor held onto his father and cried into his shoulder. Angel rocked him back and forth and after about an hour Connor had cried himself to sleep on Angel.

Angel placed him on his stomach on his bed and then covered him up. Closed his sons window and curtains. He put his belt back on knowing that Connor would now fear it like nothing else. But maybe that would help him behave more.

Angel moved the chair and sat down watching his son sleep. He hadn't been able to it since Connor was a baby.

And after all it was his favorite thing to do with his night.

To be continued.


End file.
